Patches (Oblivion)
Final Oblivion and Shivering Isles patches v1.2.0416 (4/30/2007) Bethesda has released a final version of the 1.2.0416 patch that prominently fixes the well-documented FormID bug. A final patch for the Shivering Isles expansion pack has also been released over Xbox Live for Xbox 360 users. :Please Note: You will need to uninstall and reinstall Oblivion if you installed any of the Shivering Isles beta patches. ''Oblivion'' and Shivering Isles Bug Fixes Both patches fix the following: *Fixed a crash caused by bad form IDs *Fixes an issue where the game would try to use a form IDs that was either restricted or not available yet. *Fixed an issue where form IDs were not being marked as free properly, causing objects to disappear in game. Links *Oblivion patch notes *Shivering Isles patch notes Updated SI to version 1.2.0416 Beta patch (4/17/2007) Bethesda has released an updated beta patch (v1.2.0416, from v1.2.0410) for the PC version of Shivering Isles regarding the well-documented FormID bug. Bug Fixes *Fixed a crash caused by bad form IDs *Fixed an issue where the game would try to use form IDs that were either restricted or not available yet. Links *Read the full patch notes here. *Download the patch from here. ''Shivering Isles'' version 1.2.0410 Beta patch (4/11/2007) Bethesda has released a beta patch for the PC version of Shivering Isles regarding the well-documented FormID bug. Bethesda has stated that there haven't been any reports of the glitch in the Xbox 360 version yet. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where form IDs were not being marked as free properly, causing objects to disappear in game. Links *Read the full patch notes here. *Download the patch from here. *GameSpot's news article Version 1.2 (3/23/2007) Bethesda has released patch v1.2.0214 (commonly referred to as simply "Version 1.2") for PC and Xbox 360. Many "duping" exploits and other cheats no longer work. *Version 1.2 patch notes *PC users download it from here New Features *10 new Xbox 360 Achievements for Shivering Isles Bug Fixes *'Important': The duplication of items with arrows now no longer works for the XBOX360. *Improved LOD visual quality for landscape. *Optimizations to file loading system. *Taking items from dead owned creatures is no longer a crime. *Fixed issue where lock/unlocked states on doors would occasionally be stored incorrectly in a save game. *NPCs no longer pop into view after player cancels out from the Wait menu. *Fixed memory leak with sitting in a chair multiple times. *The reflection from the environment map in windows now displays properly. *Fixed an issue where player is still in combat even though the creature is no longer present. *Player can no longer fast travel when paralyzed. *Fixed infinite dialogue loop when arrested by guards who have high disposition to you. *Fixed issue where guards would not properly report crime if they were pickpocketed. *Summoned creatures properly fade away when they are created from a leveled list. *Fixed issue where stolen items would lose their stolen status if the player character was female. *Fixed crash that would occur with NPCs loading in with arrows. *Pickup sound effects no longer play during the loading screen. *If you attack a creature owned by you, crime is no longer reported. *Fixed issue with LOD not loading in properly when entering/exiting worldspaces. *Fixed infinite soul gems exploit by dropping and picking up stacked soul gems. *Fixed a crash with summoning a creature and immediately exiting the cell. *Fixed a crash with stealing an object, exiting and immediately re-entering an interior. *Fixed issue where an NPC would occasionally not perform the proper idle animation. *Fixed an occasional crash when a creature loses detection on the player. *Fixed an occasional crash with NPCs who were not loaded going into combat. Quest Fixes *In Light the Dragonfires, fixed issue where improper journal would appear if you closed an Oblivion gate. *In Till Death Do They Part, fixed an issue where Melisande would not properly give you Cure Vampirism potion. Italian and Spanish final v1.1 patches (10/25/2006) Bethesda has released the final v1.1 patches for the Italian and Spanish versions of Oblivion. *Visit here for the patches *Patch release notes in Italian *Patch release notes in Spanish German and French beta patches (v1.1.511) (7/6/2006) Bethesda has released a beta patch for the German and French versions of Oblivion. The patches update to 1.1.511, the same as what the English versions were updated. *See here for the patches *Patch release notes 1.1.511 in French Version 1.1.511 Final patch (6/6/2006) Bethesda released patch v1.1.511 for PC on June 6, 2006 and a patch for Xbox 360 over Xbox Live on June 7, 2006. Among numerous bug and quest fixes, the patch also fixes the "duping" infinite money and items exploits that players have found. *Download the 1.6 MB PC patch: here *Patch v1.1 notes: here *Patch Mirrors Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with falling through collision in Fort Wooden Hand. *Fixed issue with remapping controls in the French, German, Italian and Spanish versions. *Fixed issue with some shadows not lining up. *Going to jail while equipped with bound armor or weapons no longer crashes the game. *Fixed issue with bound weapons not dispelling properly after dismounting a horse. *Fixed issue with player shadow being delayed after fast travel. *Fixed infinite gold issue on some dead NPCs. *Fixed issue with disease resistences that made it impossible to contract vampirism under certain circumstances. *Fixed an issue where occasionally skills would not increase properly after you received an increase in a way other than skill uses like as a quest reward. *Fixed issue where spells, powers and lesser powers were being improperly resisted when the player cast them on themselves. *Fixed an issue where creatures and NPCs would not go into combat properly after being hit by a projectile. *Fixed an issue with duplicating items and unequiping the bow. can still be duplicated via Arrow glitch on Xbox 360 and PC *Fixed an exploit that allowed you to sell equipped items to a vendor more than once while on a horse. *Fixed an issue with items reappearing in dead bodies after saving and reloading. *Fixed crash when NPC with active light spell on them unloaded from memory. *New Very Low Quality graphic setting available under Launcher options with improved support for low end FX cards (5700 and lower). To use this setting, go to the Launcher, select Options and click Reset to Defaults to allow the auto detect to check your system. *Implemented SLI-mode optimizations on Nvidia cards, and Crossfire optimizations for ATI cards. *Fixed a crash issue where loading a save would crash if the player had extra data on them. *Fixed an issue for LOD art for city was not unloading quickly enough when exiting an interior. *Fixed an issue where Aylied sic doors would not open when activated in Miscarcand. Quest Fixes *If you are permanently expelled from Mages Guild, you can now go back into the Mages Guild buildings. *In The Siren's Deception, the door to Gweden farmhouse is prevented from locking too soon if player exits too quickly. *In the Light the Dragonfires quest, player controls are prevented from being locked if player accidentally hits Ocato during the final battle in the Imperial Palace. *In the Confront the King quest, fixed an issue where Mannimarco would occasionally stop fighting the player while the player's controls are locked. *In Corruption and Conscience, fixed an issue if player got to Llevana's house earlier than expected and she would initiate trespass behavior rather than move the quest forward. *In Ahdarji's Heirloom, it is no longer possible to get multiple copies of Ahdarji's ring. Also, fixed an issue with player receiving Blood Price topic too early in the quest. *In the Leyawiin Recommendation quest, it is no longer possible to bypass Kalthar in Fort Blueblood. *In Revenge Served Cold, Corrick will now recognize when player had the jade amulet in their inventory if No Stone Unturned quest had been previously completed. *In Infiltration, player can no longer kill Blackwood Company members and stop progress in Fighter's Guild. *In Dark Brotherhood, if you kill fellow members and get kicked out of the guild, you can no longer continue to progress in the questline until you redeem yourself and get back in. *In The Master's Son, the player now properly receives their reward when completing the quest. *In Caught in the Hunt, fixed an issue where NPCs would not go into combat properly. *In the Cheydinhal Recommendation quest, fixed an issue where Vidkun's body would disappear if you left the well. *Getting disqualified from the first Arena match no longer blocks you from further matches. *In Till Death Do They Part (Vampire Cure), the Count no longer rewards player with gold more than once. Fixed an issue with not receiving the Vampire Ashes topic if the player picked up vampire ashes before getting the quest. Fixed issue where Bloodgrass topic was not added if player finished the Main Quest before starting quest. Hal-Liurz will now follow player properly when asked about the cure. *In Mystery at Harlun's Watch, the dead body you are supposed to find will no longer disappear from Swampy Cave if you cleared out the dungeon before starting the quest. *In Blood of the Daedra, Martin will now recognize Spellbreaker as a Daedric artifact. *In When the Vow Breaks, additional instance of Rockshatter are now prevented from appearing on Bjalfi's dead corpse after saving and reloading. *In Paranoia, game no longer crashes when Bernadette Peneles exits the city while you are following her. *For Clavicus Vile quest, fixed crash with giving or refusing to give Umbra to Clavicus Vile. Plugin Fixes *Fixed issue with saving your game while an actor is in a new interior cell created in a plugin, and re-loading the save game without the plugin. *Fixed issue with loading previous saves with plugin that contains new base objects that are containers, NPCs and creatures. *Fixed issue with linked pathpoints scripted to switch on/off that are modified by a plugin. *NPC's companions no longer disappear when they fast travel with player to an exterior cell that is modified by a plugin. *New scripted spell effects created in a plugin now work properly. Version 1.1.425 BETA patch (5/2/2006) Bethesda Softworks has released their first beta patch for Oblivion for the English version. for official information]. While the patch addresses many known issues, the patch is still a beta and should be used with caution. It's important to note that the patch will NOT work with the Direct2Drive version. In addition, Bethesda strongly suggests that if you are not experiencing any problems currently, you should not install the patch yet. *List of changes: See list of changes *Download: here. Category:Game Information Category:Oblivion: Gameplay